


If Wishing Made It So (FanArt)

by AyaroS92



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Lawyer Natasha Romanov, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, genie Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaroS92/pseuds/AyaroS92
Summary: Modern Winter Soldier AU where Bucky is a genie who became HYDRA's Asset.When HYDRA found the Tesseract they also found a genie in a bottle. Knowing a genie's wishes are a trap that will turn and bite you, they used the power of the Tesseract to enslave the genie. It cost them three wishes but it bought them an Asset with power greater than any human and for 70 years they used him to work HYDRA's will on the world.Until they lost him.His bottle washes up on a beach and he's found by a new Master, Steve Rogers. Steve, horrified at having absolute power over someone, has a very different approach to being in control of a genie. While Bucky waits for his new Master to show his true colours they're trying to work out how to live with each other. Bucky doesn't trust Steve, Steve's friends don't trust Bucky, and no one realises HYDRA has not let their Asset go so easily.





	If Wishing Made It So (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Wishing Made It So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652381) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 

> Esto lo leí en el 2016 y desde entonces he querido hacer un dibujo de esto (:  
Creo que mis habilidades han mejorado lo suficiente para hacerle justicia a esta fantástica historia.  
Se las recomiendo ampliamente!!

\------------->

TRADUCCIÓN

Modern Winter Soldier AU donde Bucky es un genio que se convierte en propiedad de Hydra. Cuando Hydra encuentra el teseracto también encuentran la botella de un genio. Sabiendo que los deseos de un genio son una trampa que volverán y te la cobraran, usan el poder del teseracto para esclavizar al genio. Les cuesta los tres deseos pero les da un ser con un poder mas grande que cualquier humano y por los siguientes 70 años ellos los usan para hacer la voluntad de Hydra en el mundo.

Hasta que lo pierden.

Su botella llega a una playa y es hallada por un nuevo amo Steve Rogers. Steve horrorizado por tener poder absoluto sobre alguien tiene un diferente enfoque sobre estar en control de un genio. Mientras que Bucky espera por que su nuevo amo muestre su verdadera cara, Steve intenta aprender a convivir. Bucky no confía en Steve, los amigos de Steve no confían en Bucky mientra que nadie se da cuanta que Hydra no va a dejar ir a su genio tan fácil.


End file.
